


Oneshots || Marble Hornets & Creepypasta

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new book full of smut, fluff, angst. It's all gay, sorry. Some trans characters will be in here. Also this will rlly only have like 6 characters so oops.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm very sorry. it's been months again. I'm trying to get better. I've been inspired recently so I'm probably gonna start writing. I'll be adding wlw ships too, since I've realized I'm a lesbian.


	2. I'm done

I'm leaving this website. It's dull and boring to me. For storurs follow me on wattpad, marblemyhornets, and tumblr, hyperfixating-on-creepypasta


End file.
